Skinny dipping
by Sir Leon
Summary: Stiles and Derek go skinny dipping in their free time away from the pack. Established relationship.


"Come on Stiles, just jump in already!" Derek called from the river below the large rock shelf Stiles was standing on.

"When you said we'd have a night away from the pack this totally didn't cross my mind." Stiles muttered kicking, a pebble into the river, "I thought there would be no clothing and involvement of a bed, not less clothing and swimming in a freezing river. Not everyone has freaking werewolf body heat."

"Your weren't complaining the other night. How about a compromise: we go swimming with no clothing?" Derek suggested, his face giving nothing away as he treaded water.

"You wanna skinny dip. You?" Stiles questioned already taking off his flannel shirt as he spoke. His Captain America shirt followed soon after.

"If you don't want to you don't have to." Derek gave Stiles a smug look before ducking under the water.

"Ah, come on man." Stiles glanced over the edge, trying to see Derek in the water. "Honestly," he muttered, slipping off his shoes and socks before pulling down his pants when out of the blue something whizzed by his head and landed with a _plop._

"What the hell, Derek!" Stiles shouted, hearing Derek chuckle as he moved over to the wet heap, stumbling back when he realized the navy blue and white cloth were Derek boxers.

"C'mon Stiles, I'm waiting for you." Derek called up, smirking at the teen. "Not getting shy, are we?"

"No, but man there's fish in there. I don't want to be bad touched by a fish." Stiles stated, toying with the elastic of his red boxer briefs, thankful he wasn't wearing his Spiderman ones like he had considered.

"Stiles." Derek deadpanned, the pout on Stiles' lips making his own twitch. "The fish can sense danger, so they'll stay away."

"Fine. Okay then, sour wolf." Stiles sighed, pushing his boxers off of his bony hip bones where they pooled at his ankles. He kicked them over to the rest of his clothes before glancing down at Derek. A pale blush formed on his cheeks at the look of want on Derek's face, a blush he would swear was only caused by the coolness of the wind.

"Now jump in!" Derek called, swimming back out of the way, "And before you ask - it's deep enough."

Stiles sighed, backing up a few steps – what did he have to lose, anyway – before jumping in. He swam back to the surface quickly, wiping the water out of his eyes when warmth pressed up against his back. Stiles could feel the start of Derek's hard-on and the older male gripped onto his hips.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Derek said against Stiles' neck mouthing along the length of it to bite at his shoulder.

"No it- aha- wasn't." Stiles bit back a moan as Derek rocked his hips forward into Stiles' lower back, sucking a hickey behind his ear. Derek started to swim them closer to the river bank so he could stand up.

"Mhm." Derek trailed his hand down Stiles' stomach to grip at his erection, digging his nail lightly into the slit. He pumped Stiles' cock a few times before pulling his hand away to rest on the teen's stomach.

"Derek why'd you stop, it felt so good." Stiles complained, grinding his hips back so Derek's dick rubbed against the small of his back.

"We'll continue if you tell me what you want." Derek stated giving Stiles' ear lobe a nip as he trailed a hand back down to give Stiles' dick a teasing pump before moving his hand back up again.

"Ah, come on Derek. Please, jerk me off." Stiles rambled bucking upward for Derek's hand, "Please please please get me off."

Derek brought his hand to Stiles' cock at the same time he brought Stiles' mouth into a kiss even at the odd angle. He licked into Stiles' mouth, capturing his moans as Derek pumped his cock, fingers paying close attention to the spot under the head at every upstroke.

"Der more, please." Stiles pleaded once they broke the kiss; fucking himself into Derek's hand, and grinding back as Derek rubbed himself off on the small of his back. Derek just growled as he stroked Stiles' faster, kissing wetly up his neck to his jaw, biting there softly.

"So close." Stiles moaned, "Just a little more Der."

Derek growled pumping Stiles' cock faster before biting down hard on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles let out a loud scream as he orgasmed, slumping back on Derek. Derek wasn't done as he took himself roughly in hand and after a few strokes he came messily on Stiles' back. With one hand keeping Stiles up he use his other hand to rub it in.

"That was awesome." Stiles said after a few minutes, leaning over to give Derek a sloppy kiss. "Thanks."

"Did you just thank me for giving you a hand job?" Derek asked, glancing down at Stiles' who just cuddled closer into Derek for more of his body heat. "Don't fall asleep now Stiles. Stiles. STILES!"


End file.
